


Good Omens Song Parodies

by RoyalBoiPalace



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBoiPalace/pseuds/RoyalBoiPalace
Summary: The original songs I used to parody are not mine, whereas the parodies are mine.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)





	1. Chapter 1

Oops, I Did It Again- Britney Spears; Oops, I've Fallen Again

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. 

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.

I think I did it again, with a foul fiend, 

It started in Eden.

And Crowley, It might seem like it's much,

But your love to me, is so devilish. 

'Cause to ask for some forgiveness,

That was once so typically me. 

Oh baby, baby, 

Oops, I've fallen again,

I knew from the start. 

Shadowed under your wings,

Oh baby, baby.

Gabriel, says that 'It's lost,'

A message from above,

My Ineffable Husband.

Azin, my problem is this,

We're drifting away,

With each new task, forget you exist.

I cried, counting the days,

Can't you see I'm a fool, for your angelic ways. 

But to say all my confessions,

That is just not typically me. 

Baby, oh. 

Oops, I've fallen again,

I knew from the start. 

Shadowed under your wings,

Oh baby, baby.

The Devils, says that 'It's lost,'

A message brought up,

My Ineffable Husband.

(repeat Chorus)


	2. Concrete Angel: Martina Mcbride; Soft Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original song I used here does contain some triggering topics, so please listen at your own risk.

He opens up the store, with the smile he packed. 

Nobody knows what he's holdin' back.

Wearin' the same vest, that he wore yesterday. 

He hides his tensions with a sale to replace. 

The consumers wonder, but they never ask. 

All they see is softness behind a small laugh. 

Though he bearing the burden of a new age norm, 

Sometimes he wishes he was ineffably gone. 

Through the hell and the pain,

He stood hard as a stone.

For a world, that had rose from a garden.

But his dreams, and his being,

They take him to a place, where he's loved.

My soft angel.

Somebody cried a single tear last night,

The angels hear, but they fire they still light.

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, 

When Crowley comes, he'll be too late. 

Through the hell and the pain,

He stood hard as a stone.

For a world, that had rose from a garden.

But his dreams, and his being,

They take him to a place, where he's loved.

My soft angel.

A demon stands in a emptied place,

No angel love, with an smiling face.

His name was written on his pocketwatch,

A broken heart was all the demon got. 

Through the hell and the pain,

He stood hard as a stone.

For a world, that had rose from a garden.

But his dreams, and his being,

They take him to a place, where he's loved.

My soft angel.


	3. What The Hell?: Avril Lavigne; What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an Nsfw mention in the parody!

You- say- that I'm messing with your plan,

All, 'cause, I was hanging out with a demon. 

And he flirts, whether it's right or wrong.

I can't stop, 'cause this Angel's having too much fun!

You're so mean to me, begging, please, trying to kill me! 

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy! 

Through this life, I've lost a sword, but how?

But woah, I'm thinking, what the hell?

All I want is my books around, and I don't really care about,

If you love me, that's for Crowley,

Save my sushi, Baby, baby!

All my life, I've been good but now,

Woah- What the hell?

What? What? What? I'm Aziraphale!

So what, if I go and see a million plays?

You never come, you just threaten me anyways. 

I'd rather rage, and drink my hot cocoa today!

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to explain. 

You're so mean to me, begging, please, trying to kill me! 

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy! 

Through this life, I've lost a sword but how?

But woah, I'm thinking, what the hell?

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about,

If you love me, that's for Crowley,

Save my sushi, Baby, baby!

All my life, I've been good but now,

What the hell? 

What? What? What? I'm Aziraphale!

La, la, la, la, la, la

Whoa, whoa La, la, la, la, la, la

Whoa, whoa

You-say-that I'm messing with Great plans,

Gabe, I like messing with your head.

Yeah, I am messing with your head, 

When, I'm taking Crowley to bed!

Through this life, I've lost a sword, but how?

But woah, I'm thinking, what the hell?

All I want is my books around, and I don't really care about,

If you love me, that's for Crowley,

Save my sushi, Baby, baby!

All my life, I've been good but now,

Woah- What the hell?

What? What? What? I'm Aziraphale!

La, la, la, la, la, la!

La, la, la, la, la, la!


	4. Puppy Dog Pals Theme; Ineffable Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read that correctly-

Azin and Crowley,  
Supernatural Beings.   
They start, and fly, and chew.  
And there's a guy named Gabe, who gives up instructions,  
A little Angel can use.  
But when Gabe's away,  
The beings are gay-y.  
On a mission, find the dark lord, and save the day!  
Ineff-f-f-f, Ineffable Husbands!  
Ineff-f-f-f, Ineffable Husbands!  
Ineff-f-f-f, Ineffable Husbands!  
Ineff-f-f-f, Ineffable Husbands!


	5. Girlfriend: Charlie Puth; Husband

Yeah!

From the walls of Eden, 

We didn't come all this way,

To fix a little, make a miracle,

Play Bentley songs~

Oh, did you make me say it,

Where is your sword that flaming?

Just flirt a little, It's Ineffable,

All night long~

Can't stop!

Don't care if Gabriel doesn't approve of me!

I should stop~

But I think I'll do it anyway!

Maybe, would you ever want to be my husband?

You know I like your face,

You don't go to fast for me-

Maybe, would you ever want to be my husband?

If you want it, let me know,

You could become my angel. 

Aren't we just perfect, Crowley?

I'll be your Mister, Crowley,

After just a little, please play a little, 

Of them good songs-

If I was your husband I,

I'd be spending all my time,

Spoiling just a little, dining a little,

All life long!

Can't stop!

I know that Beelzebub doesn't approve of me!

I should stop~

But I think I'll do it anyway!

Crowley, would you ever want to be my husband?

You know I like your face,

I could go at your pace-

Crowley, would you ever want to be my husband?

If you want it, let me know,

I could become your angel.

Hold on, you're changing me!

(oh no, baby, no!)

Hold on, love is crazy!

(oh no, baby, no!)

My Husband! 

Hold on, you're changing me!

(oh no, baby, no!)

Hold on, love is crazy!

(oh no, baby, no!)

My Husband!

We can't stop~

Whoa ~

Know we should stop,

But we're gonna do it anyway!

Gonna do it anyway!

Gonna do it anyway!

Gonna do it anyway!

Baby, would you ever wanna be my Husband?

You know that I'd take your place,

(your place)

If our old sides throw some shade! (yeah)

Baby, would you ever wanna be my Husband?

If you want it, let me know, (me know)

We know it's Ineffable!

Hold on, you're changing me!

(oh no, baby, no!)

Hold on, love is crazy!

(oh no, baby, no!)

My Husband! 

Hold on, you're changing me!

(oh no, baby, no!)

Hold on, love is crazy!

(oh no, baby, no!)

My Husband!

Hold on, you're changing me!

(oh no, baby, no!)

Hold on, love is crazy!

(oh no, baby, no!) 

My Husband! 


End file.
